


Sway

by MajorlyObsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Dancing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Micheal Bublé Song, Stilinski-Hale, Sway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorlyObsessed/pseuds/MajorlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up and his husband's not in bed. He wanders the house in search of him and essentially their daughter, Laura Stilinski-Hale has been scarred for life AGAIN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**~** ***♥*~**

The warm, soft touch of sunlight wakes Derek from his slumber and he curls away from the light on reflex, reaching across the bed to seek the warm body next to his. When his fingers graze empty sheets, he forces his eyes open and stares around the room in confusion.

He expects to see  _him_  just beyond the frame of their attached washroom or fumbling around the closet looking for something to wear, but  _he_  isn't there and Derek frowns further. He slips out of bed and doesn't bother to go brush his teeth as he wanders into the living room in search of  _him_. He walks right past the couch and peeks into the kitchen ** _\--_** and sure enough, there  _he_  is.  
  
In the background the low buzz of the radio plays and Stiles hums in tune with Micheal Bublé's  ** _Sway_**  as he dances around the kitchen, picking up ingredients to make breakfast. The song eases into the chorus and Stiles picks up the flour bag and dances with it in his arms, letting his whole body give in to the sexy, timber rhythm.

He's about to bump into the corner of the kitchen island when a pair of muscular hands pull him away.

"Mmm, morning." Stiles murmurs fondly, leaning into the solid frame behind him.

Derek hums against his neck, pressing a warm kiss to the curve. "In a groove?" Derek asks an affectionate smile on his face as he places the flour bag aside and turns Stiles to face him.

"Sort of. Just couldn't keep still." Stiles replies back, pressing sweet kisses to Derek's jawline.

_~I can hear the sound of violins, long before it begins~_

_~Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth...~_

Stiles begins to sway his hips against the length of Derek's body and Derek barely manages to bite back a groan.

"Stop..." Derek rumbles gripping on to his hip, but they both know that the last thing Derek wants right now is for Stiles to stop.

Stiles grins wickedly and continues, knowing exactly what it does to Derek. Derek reaches out to grab him again but Stiles dances away, laughing.

"Two can play that game..." Derek says and with a playful growl he launches himself at Stiles.

Stiles expects to be pinned against the fridge or maybe even the wall, just like the good old days. What he  _doesn't_  expect is for Derek to grab him by the torso and dance  _with_  him. 

Derek spins him around like an expert, guiding Stiles lithe body with the faintest touches, all the while never letting go of his gaze. The song ends and Derek crowds Stiles against the counter and presses against him. This time it's Stiles turn to moan at the contact. 

"You _-ah-_ never told me you could _-nngh-_ dance like that..." Stiles says in between breaths. 

Derek mouth travels from Stiles' neck to his ear and slowly nips at one of them. The soft creamy flesh of the earlobe turning a pinkish red. "You never asked." He says, his warm breath fanning over Stiles' right cheek. 

Stiles shudders against him and pushes back against Derek's body. 

"Any other secret talents I should know about?" Stiles asks, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. 

Derek's hands travel to Stiles' ass and squeezes. "Maybe." He says with a wolfish grin (pun intended). 

Stiles groans and is all about ready to climb Derek like a tree when the kitchen door creaks open. 

"Dad? Pa? What are you guys ** _\--_** oh my god!" Laura screeches turning away while simultaneously covering the eyes of the youngest Stilinski-Hale in her arms. 

Stiles kind of deflates against Derek with a pout and Derek smiles and plants one last kiss on to Stiles' lips before backing up.

"Do you two have to do that  _everywhere?_ " Laura demands once the coast is clear, one hand on her hip as she juggles Baby Dustin.  

 _"Yes."_  Stiles snipes back at his eldest daughter, disappointed that she'd disrupted their morning make out session. 

"What if Dustin had seen something? He does  _not_  need to be traumatized by you two so early in his life." Laura chides, scowling at her idiotic pair of parents. 

"Lo, it's not like we were going to  _do_  anything in the kitchen, we were just having some fun. You know to keep the fire burning, the fire you just extinguished."  Stiles says with a half hearted glare. 

"The way you two keep going at it everywhere, I'm surprised you haven't burned this house down yet." Laura says and once upon a time, a long time ago, that remark probably would've caused Derek a lot of hurt but now, he just snorts in agreement. 

"Hey I resent that and you mister have no business snorting at me, it takes two to tango you know, _pun intended_." Stiles says with a silly grin pointing to Derek who's moved across the room towards Laura. 

Derek just rolls his eyes at his over dramatic husband and kisses his daughter on the forehead, murmuring a faint good morning. He nuzzles his cheek against hers for a moment or two before gathering Baby Dustin in his arms and doing the same to him. 

"What's for breakfast my too-horny-for-his-age father?" Laura asks, crossing the room to peck Stiles on the cheek. 

Stiles childishly sticks his tongue out at her and her response is to do the same thing back. Oh what beautiful intelligent children Stiles has brought into this world. 

"I  _was_  making pancakes before your too-irresistible-for-his-age Pa distracted me." Stiles says. 

"So what you mean to say is that I almost walked in on my parents humping like bunnies yet  ** _again_**  and there's nothing to eat?" Laura rephrases. 

"Yup." Stiles says popping the 'p'. 

Laura throws her hands up and stares at the ceiling. "How is  _this_  my life?"

Stiles grins and shares a mischievous glance with his husband and then they're both tackling Laura with kisses and tickles. 

Laura yelps and screeches in laughter and Baby Dustin gurgles in Derek's arms, reaching for Laura to join in on the fun. Soon they're all reduced to a puddle of faint laughter on the kitchen floor and they don't bother to get up, just lie there, curled up next to each other. 

Derek reaches across Laura's body and gathers Stiles' hand in his, entwining their fingers. He then kisses the top of his husband's hand and grazes his finger over the simple yet elegant silver band on Stiles' ring finger.

Derek always does this when he wants to convey his feelings to Stiles in a way that doesn't need words. Stiles smiles at Derek and squeezes his hand. 

_I love you too, sourwolf._

~*♥*~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr right here: http://majorlyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/46079525628/sway  
> I hope you enjoyed it, next time I write something, hopefully it'll be longer :D


End file.
